Love Song
by NICHA
Summary: Sasuke looked at the blank piece of paper that he was assigned to write his "love song" he had never been in love before and did not count on ever being in love… NaruSasu Shonen Ai. Blatant hints of SakuIno


Title: Love Song

Author: Nicha

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Notes: NaruSasu- Hey, sorry for not writing for so long- but I've… run into some… Writer's Blocks along the way??? It might be crappy, but I had a … time skip in between it too…

Summary: Sasuke looked at the blank piece of paper that he was assigned to write his "love song" on and scoffed: he had never been in love before and did not count on ever being in love…

Songs: A few of them… but based off of Sara Barellies' "LOVE SONG"

-

-

-

-

Sasuke growled at the paper in his hands and felt like throwing up and crumpling the pathetic piece of paper in the trash. It dropped to the floor and it landed facing upwards. He grimaced at the word love on it. No, not a love letter. A love _song_. He was writing a love song because of his music theory class. They were assigned to write these things, and they were due on next Monday. Sasuke ... was good at criticizing and nitpicking at things, and he knew that what he wrote was utterly horrible. He wouldn't stand for what he had written... it was a dead song without any emotion and he knew why.

He had never been IN LOVE.

Lacking passion, he knew, was something NO ARTIST could succeed without. Although _one_ of the people he knew could "not feel any emotions" and _still_ get a good art grade. Well then, he was just one fucking exception, now wasn't he?

Sasuke was in fact used to writing angry or sad songs (and sulking to them). He had never once attempted to write a _love_ song... it was beyond him-

But he had never thought about it either.

-

-

-

-

He sat alone by the window in the cafe, feeling shy stares from around him.

'Girls,' he thought to himself. He drank some of his tea, paper and pen laying in front of him on the small, circular table. Sasuke averted his gaze out the window so he wouldn't meet any of their eyes. The brunet teenager narrowed his eyes, trying to think about what to put on the 8 by 11 piece of parchment. However, the sight on the other side of the glass seemed to trouble him. A shock of colors smashed into the window right in his line of vision.

'PDA...' he thought sulkily as the two figures continued on their blatant show of affection. Finally the café-owner walked out the doors and started yelling at them with a heavy blush. The tall blond boy laughed ashamedly while rubbing the back of his head and the pink haired girl right next to him ran her fingers though her hair, eyes down. Sasuke hadn't noticed that he was still staring until he saw the girl waving at him through his peripheral vision.

Sasuke sipped his tea again; he wasn't looking at her before. Maybe in her _direction_, yes, but not at her.

Actually, he was watching the boy who wore a convict-orange shirt. The one who was at the moment panicking as the cafe-owner brandished a finger at him, Sasuke almost smiled at the muffled voices.

But instead he looked at the paper, trying to put his interpretation of their "love" onto it, but no words seemed to describe it...

"You seem lonely"

Sasuke looked up and saw the girl standing above him, she smiled kindly, "May I sit here?"

He nodded curtly; it wasn't like she'd do much harm, he didn't like her anyways. Besides, she had a lover already, so it wouldn't matter… Right?

"That was pretty funny," she said, "Sorry that you had to see that. My name is Sakura Haruno, by the way… What's your name?"

Sasuke didn't answer; instead he shrugged his shoulders and blinked before asking: "Why were you doing that in the first place? You don't seem like that kind of girl."

'Or at least not _now_ you don't,' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura laughed, "Well, that was a dare from one of our friends-"

"Seems pretty stupid to me," Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura's head shot up agitatedly, "I could hear that."

The chime of the door opening broke the conversation, "Hey, Sakura- Man- Iruka was being _so_ annoying!"

Sasuke looked at him dryly, an eye twitching at the bright person who just said 'that guy was so annoying'.

"Well, who are you?" the blond asked grumpily, "And stop staring at me!" the blue eyes darted from Sasuke to Sakura, "Hey, how would you guys describe me?"

"Obnoxious," said Sasuke quickly.

Naruto scratched one of his cheeks that had three horizontal markings, "Oh? Really? I was going more for the 'Cool-but-kind-of-a-Tool' thing," was the cheeky reply as the brunet ground his teeth together.

Sakura looked from blond to brunet and back again and gave a loud laugh, "You guys look _so serious_ about this!" she gasped from between the heaves of her chest, "It's like a l-_lover's tiff_!"

"IS NOT!" shouted the boys angrily, making eye contact, then growling at each other.

"But I see that I'm only making you guys hate each other," the pink-haired girl said mischievously, "So, in that case, _Dark-Haired-Stranger_, this is my _friend _only, Naruto Uzumaki… And he's an idiot."

"HEY-!"

"And, Naruto, this is _Dark-Haired-Stranger_," Sakura concluded, "He hasn't told me his name yet."

"My name is Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with raised eyebrows and looked back at him, "You're really grumpy, aren't you?" Sakura asked, twirling strands of hair with a slender finger.

"What about your last name?" asked Naruto curiously, "It's not fair if we tell _our_ full names but _you_ don't!"

Sasuke looked at him aggravatedly, "It's Uchiha…"

"WOW- AWESOME- WE'RE _ALL_ JAPANESE!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his strong arms into the air, and shrinking down as the café-owner once again yelled at him.

"What are you writing about?" Sakura said hurriedly, trying to change the subject, "You've been glaring at that piece of paper each time you've looked away from our dazzling-ness."

Sasuke looked at her to see if she was joking. If anything, she was probably joking about how dazzling they were.

"But, really Sasuke," Naruto piped up, "if this means anything, even though this is likely _always_ said to you, _you_ are the one most likely to be raped at this table."

He nearly spat out his tea.

-

-

-

-

The warm sun played against Sasuke's black sleeves and he hurried to his house. It was going to rain- no matter how sunny it was at the time- it was going to rain: he could _smell_ it. Yes, that might seem weird to all you people who 'cant-smell-when-it's-going-to-rain-on-a-hot-day', but you _can_ actually smell the moisture in the air.

Sasuke stopped and looked back the way he came from and wondered if he would ever see those two again. Maddening as they were, they were still purely amusing…

-----

'_Oooh, a love song?!' Sakura had asked happily, 'Hey, you can write it about me!'_

'_Sorry, but I'm not feeling anything for you right now,' he replied flatly._

'_What do you MEAN?!' Sakura gasped dramatically._

_All the while, Naruto looked at him unblinkingly._

'_Are you ok, Naruto?' Sakura asked, clearly noticing also, 'We're not into each other if you like me, but really- DON'T like me.'_

_His eyes widened, 'What?'_

_Sasuke looked down at the paper again and just then Naruto took his pen and notebook and started scribbling a picture on it. The brunet's mouth dropped open, shocked._

_Naruto then handed the objects back to him and said, 'Can you write a love song about how much I love ramen?'_

_Sasuke's face screwed up, 'No…'_

_-----_

So here he was.

Songless…

Love-barren…

And…

…Totally confused as to what the hell that buzzing in his ears was…

At first he thought that it was an annoying bug. But then he realized that it was all in his head…

Which drove him to think that he was mental for a few minutes because a madman would most _definitely_ try to convince himself that he is in fact sane. So when he told himself that maybe he was mental made him wonder if he was _actually_ going crazy; and well, that just led to a full blown circle. Sasuke only remembered that moment before looking at his paper in surprise.

'_Are you REALLY going to write a love song?'_ It said in a messy chicken scratch which was clearly not his handwriting. He checked the other side; nothing was there. Sasuke stared at it with a slight flush, 'I _think_ I am,' he thought. Before he frowned, "Actually, no. I can't."

And he ripped the paper out of his notebook, crumpled it up and threw it onto the ground.

-

-

-

-

Naruto looked awkwardly at the café-owner, "Hello, Iruka."

"Well?" asked his teacher flatly, arms crossed, "This is only another part-time job where you can embarrass me at so _why don't you_?" Iruka was clearly upset.

"I'll work here," The blond suggested, "But anyways… how much does this job pay?"

The brown-haired man handed him a wash cloth and a bucket of soapy water, "Busboy," he said, "and I'll have to think about how much I pay you since you still live with me, 16-year-old," Iruka spoke, annunciating 'sixteen-year-old' to the T.

"Uh… you love me?" Naruto smiled sweetly at his guardian.

In turn, Iruka sighed, "I can't discipline anyone, can I?"

_Four hours later…_

The two both worked, rubbing down the tables and counter in silence for a few minutes. The streetlight outside the window brightened the dark night outside. It was 10:00 PM and a school night. Naruto hadn't done any of his homework because of the question he had to ask his parent.

"Hey, dad…"

Iruka looked up, "Yeah?"

"What do you know about Sasuke Uchiha?"

Iruka shrugged, "Weren't you talking to him this afternoon?" questioned the older man, "He doesn't talk that much- has a ton of girls ogling at him each day though, but he doesn't say anything to them. It's like… he has a lot of troubles on his shoulders for some reason."

"Where does he go to school? And where does he live?"

A smirk appeared on Iruka's tanned face, "Well, well, well, I think I have a stalker in training right here! Those are easy questions to ask the subject once we kidnap and interrogate him."

Naruto flushed, "I AM NOT!"

A raised eyebrow met his eyes and he scowled.

Instead of speaking this time, the older motioned for him to bring the stuff into the back so that they could close shop for the night. As they stepped into the night, the nippy air met their skin. Iruka twisted the key to the door and upon hearing a click of confirmation, he began the short walk to their home. The blond frowned slightly, 'I'm _not_ a stalker…'

'I'm just curious…'

'…Right?'

-

-

-

-

"How would you know if you are in love?"

Sakura looked at the brunet in surprise, "Well, I'm guessing that you would think about the person a lot," She said, "I've never really been; so I'm probably not the person to ask… The only person I've really felt anything for was kind of… unexpected, and they moved away before I could tell them-"

"I'm guessing it was a girl."

Green eyes widened a bit from the trance-like state of before, "Wha-"

"It's because you kept on saying 'they' and 'them': you weren't specifying any gender, therefore it usually means someone of the same gender, doesn't it?" reasoned Sasuke, "It's fine with me."

"Well, just don't expect to see any action," Sakura laughed, hands folded on the table, "Oi! _Busboy!_ Here!"

Naruto turned to face them and shuffled over, "_No laughing!_" he grumbled. The blond sat down right in between the two and grinned brightly, "How have _your_ days been going today? Oh, and where do you go to school, Sasuke?"

"Oto: Sound High. Why?" inquired Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other again, as if sharing a secret about him… again.

"Well, by that name it sounds really peaceful," beamed Naruto, earning a shove from Sasuke. He grunted in surprise from the impact. Then, blinking, he whined, "Why'd you do thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? It was mean… Saaaaaaaaasuke…" When he received two glares and another shove from each side he shut up.

"Oto's not that bad, I guess," Sasuke said, "We mostly focus on music there since it's a private school, but our academics and sports are pretty good too… I… never heard where you guys go to."

"Konoha. Hey, nice to meet you, rival school," Naruto laughed as he slapped the Uchiha on the back.

Sasuke frowned, "You guys don't seem to care that much," he said while watching their faces for reactions. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other again, exchanging naughty glances to each other and peeking at the rather uncomfortable Uchiha.

"We don't mind…" The pink haired girl said, scooting to the other side of Sasuke. They rounded on him.

Naruto looked at him with an odd look on his face: it was a mix between a mischief maker and a predator coming in for the prey, "Why would we angry at you anyways?"

Sasuke felt hands in his black hair and felt color rise into his cheeks, "How would I know?" the brunet asked shakily, leaning backwards only to bump into another body. He began to feel unusually claustrophobic and light headed.

Two mouths went to either of his ears, "We can help you with your love song, Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't really know what happened in the next few minutes besides the fact that he literally jumped up from the couch and almost slammed into the glass door while escaping from the clutches of Naruto and Sakura who both looked at each other once he was out of range; hissing the word, "_damn!_" at the same time.

-

-

-

-

Pant, pant, Sasuke leaned on a wall, wiping away a bit of sweat. Truthfully, he had never ran so much and so quickly ever before. He was never really the 'athletic' type at school. His heart beat loudly in his chest, and it tingled where Naruto's hands had lazily dragged through. The heat rushed into his face, "NO!" he groaned, "I _don't_ like Naruto- he's only a friend! I mean, really, if I liked him, then I'd be stupid for liking an idiot like him! If- if I liked him… then…" he looked to the ground, "then I'd truly be an idiot too…"

Sasuke picked up his head, shoulders still slumped. He began his walk home with an image in his head-

One thing that shouldn't have been in his head?

Or…

Or one thing that he should keep inside his head?

-

-

-

-

Naruto frowned at the customer at the table.

She stuttered under his gaze, "H-hello…"

He put on a fake smile, "Hi there, can I help you in any way?"

'I mean, you've been staring at me for at least ten minutes…'

The brunet looked down with a blush, not saying anything, she shook her head shyly. He bowed his head slightly to her in acknowledgement, fake smile still in place.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura said from her table.

The blond walked to her, "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Sasuke?"

He was surprised at this, "'Feel about Sasuke'?" he repeated, "He's a great guy to have around-"

The pink-haired girl looked at him sharply, "You _know_ what I mean."

"What are you _talking_ about, Sakura?" the beating in Naruto's chest flooded to his head. Truth was, he didn't really know. There were times in the past week that all Naruto really thought about was Sasuke and others where he thought about… well, definitely not school; that's for sure.

"Listen Naruto," Sakura said to him, "Go to him- help him write out his love song. If anything, you'll know that he's going to learn one thing or another… I think you'll learn something too…"

The blond swallowed hard, "Sakura- I can't just _go_ out there and right in the middle of some place and say, 'I LOVE YOU!'– I don't think he's going to appreciate that."

"Actually, if you can make out with me right in front of this café, then I really thing you _can_ do it. Now _go!_" She stood up, the chair scraping away from the table; she took her bag and started beating him out the door, "_I'll_ take care of Iruka while you go get your soon-to-be!"

Naruto complied after saying, "Then go get _yours_."

Sakura watched as the blond ran out, she crossed her arms, and gave a soft smile, "Yeah, right, once I go to _Africa_ to see her…" he was close enough to hear her, "I CAN'T GO TO AFRICA TO SEE HER- SHE'S ON PARENT BUSINESS!!!"

"THEN _CALL_ INO!"

-

-

-

-

Sasuke heard some footsteps behind him and turned around to stop as the panting and stuttering figure bent over to catch their breath. Sasuke's throat seemed to give off a metallic taste, and his nostrils flared slightly as he caught his own breath. They were both silent.

"You know…"

He was surprised that it was his own voice speaking out:

"I used to think that things would never happen to me… and I'd get to live life without complications of any type…"

"Huff You- you- huff- think that- huff _your_ life-huff- is- _COMPLICATED_?!" Naruto gasped, bent over; clearly not used to running so quickly to cover such a long distance, "Try trying to catch up to you!"

" Yeah," Sasuke smirked at Naruto's expression, "Now, why did you sprint all the way here?" he was mocking the other, waiting for the other to catch their breath. It was a quick recovery.

"HEY- you- you!"

"At least I can _speak_," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto looked at the brunet with a sulking air. He sighed, "I shouldn't have followed you here…" the blond mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. They were silent, both looking at the ground in between them before Naruto spoke again, "I'm the same way… y'know, I've never really _liked_ anyone before- not to say that you like me or anything!" he said quickly, "It's just that- it's really easy to pretend… about these things… and you start to believe them sometimes… and when they actually _hit_ you-"

Sasuke was watching him, "You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between love and the illusion." He saw as Naruto nodded, "Well then, how will you now the difference?"

Blue eyes looked up, "I think I'll be able to figure it out… and I think I really can help you…"

"With what?" The brunet was almost smiling. Naruto held out a tanned hand and he took it.

"With the love song- duh."

-

-

-

-

Sasuke smirked at his grade. Naruto stood next to him.

"What did you get?" he asked, looking over his boyfriend's shoulder.

The brunet shrugged, "Good enough…"

He pocketed the A and leaned on the supporting arm peacefully.

"It sucks compared to the original, though."

-

-

-

-

**DONE.**

**-Hi, People, uhm… review?**

**it kinda sucks though…**


End file.
